just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Drop That Thun Thun
"Don't Drop That Thun Thun" Is a Song by Finatticz. It Appears in Just Dance College Ruled 2 and The One Direction Experience. Dancer The Dancer is a Girl and Wears the Following: *Glue Colored Crop Top with a Black Bolero *Black & Purple Skirt *Black Leather Leggins *Purple High Heels *Honey Yellow Candy Necklace *Honey Yellow Candy Bracelet *Amethyst Purple Hoop Earrings *Cherry Pink Beret *Long, Straight & Dark Chocolate Colored Hair, Which The Dancer Resembles Miranda sings *Her Green Underwear Can Be Slightly Seen *As You Can See, The Dancer Wears Very Heavy Make Up On Her Face *Brown Glove Background The Background Might Be Full of People Partying. Mashup Theme: Cats Everywhere Dancers (No Repeats): *Bo Peep Bo Peep *Call It Whatever *Beat It *Holla At The DJ *Tell Your World *Ooh La La *Fly in the Freedom *Mite Mite☆Kochichi *Blank Space *Marilyn Monroe (Extreme) *Shake It Off *Smile *Say It Right *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Lead Dancer) *Bring Me to Life *The Boys Dancers that appears in the mashup *The Siamese Cat Song *Burn It Down *Speed Demons *Payphone Gold Moves *Gold Move 1: Hit The Air With Your Fist. Done When The 1st Verse Begins. *Gold Move 2: Make an "I Don't Know" Pose. Done When The 2nd Verse Begins. *Gold Move 3: Pat Your Face. Done When The Bridge Ends. *Gold Move 4: Cross Your Arms. It's The Last Move The One Direction Experience Version *All Gold Moves: Throw Your Arms Out. Done When The Chorus Begins Everytime. The Justin Timberlake Experience Version *Gold Move 1: Bend Over, Put Your Hands In Back Of You, And Squat Down Slowly. *Gold Move 2: Put Your Hands Up As If You're Flexing Your Muscles. *Gold Move 3: Bend And Cross Your Left Leg And Extend Your Arms Down. *Gold Move 4: Similar to Gold Move 3, But With Your Right Leg. *Gold Move 5: Put Your Both Hands Behind Your Head. It's The Last Move. Captions *Weight Loss *Shiny Girl *Shake Your Body *MC Girl *Cute Girl *Bum Pumps *Squat It Down *Stay Straight *Chicken Dance *Sexy Booty Shake *Diving Down Trivia *"Motherf**ker", "B**ch", "Pussy", "Weed", "Pop", "Screw", "Killin", "Jerkin'", "Poo-Putt", "Damn", "F**k", "S**t", and "Freak" are all censored, because it's way too explicit, But "F-R-E-A-K" is replaced to "C-H-I-C-K". **However, "Damn" and "Freak" Aren't Censored in The One Direction Experience and The Justin Timberlake Experience. **They Are Replaced With Cat's Meow (Like Ooh La La and Smile) *This is the first (and only) Finatticz song in she series. *The Avatar Of The Dancer Doesn't Have the Cherry Pink Beret, also, her Hoop Earrings Are Hidden Under Her Hair. *In The One Direction Experience, "Harry Styles" Twerks All The Time During The Dance. The One Direction Experience Version *The Dancer Might be Harry Styles. He Wears The Same Outfit He Wore in the 2013 Teen Choice Awards. The Justin Timberlake Experience Version *The Dancer Looks Like Jessica Biel (Justin Timberlake's Wife). *What She Wears: **Shiny Silver One-Sleeved Leather Crop Top **Shiny Silver Leather Pants **Silver High Heels **Black Jacket **Her Hair Is Ponytailed on Both Sides Of Her Hair Videos Category:Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Songs in The One Direction Experience Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Awesome Songs Category:Coolest Songs Category:Songs without alternate routine Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Alternate Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with 10 or more censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Rap Elements Category:Spoken Elements Category:Only One Song Artist Category:Songs in The Justin Timberlake Experience